Existing password capture and auto-fill utilities offer to save entered passwords and other user login credentials, so that the user need not type them in every time the same logon screen is encountered. However, these utilities offer to save login credentials as soon as they are entered, regardless of whether or not they are valid. Because users often accidently mistype their passwords and such, these utilities commonly save invalid credentials. These saved invalid credentials are then used to auto-fill login screens, resulting in additional failed logins.
When a user enters incorrect login credentials, the resulting page often prompts the user to reenter their user id and password, and thus contains corresponding entry fields. The existing utilities detect these entry fields, and classify the failed login page as a new site. As such, the entered login credentials are separately saved, associated with the credential reentry page, and only used for auto-fill purposes if the user encounters the failed login page again. If the user enters incorrect credentials a second time (not an uncommon occurrence), the problem is further aggravated by the saving of invalid credentials for the initial login page and the credential reentry page.
What is needed is a password capture and auto-fill utility that does not have these shortcomings.